Open Your Eyes, The World Needs You Awake
by thechamelioncircuit
Summary: This has become a collection of Whouffle centric one shots. Rating may change as story progresses. I do not own Doctor Who or any characters thereupon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Open Your Eyes

#25 "Open Your Eyes, The World Needs You Awake"

Humming.

He heard humming. A soft worried humming that was oddly comforting in it's own way. He couldn't tell where it was coming from; it didn't really occur to him that he should check. He only knew that there was indeed humming.

…And now there was breathing.

And a heart beat.

Only one?

If it were his own he'd hear two…

Did he regenerate?

Wait no….

He knew people with one heart.

He travelled with a person with one heart.

Clara.

Clara?

He was awfully confused.

Clara was out with her dad. He remembered dropping her off not…

Wait.

How long ago did he drop her off? It couldn't have been two long. She would've called if he were late. Time travel or not, she always knew when he was late.

Think.

_THINK_

He should probably get up.

That seems to be the most logical thing to do.

But then again he _was _nice and warm.

A nap couldn't hu-

_"love"_

A voice. A familiar voice.

_"Wake up love"_

Clara?

_"Open your eyes, the world needs you awake."_

So he does.


	2. Memory

"Memory"

Clara didn't have the best memory. She might forget where she put her TARDIS key every once in a while, or misplace her favourite cookbook. Those things happened to everyone! She was, after all only human. And humans forgot stuff. (Not that aliens didn't. especially _her _alien.)

Clara forgot those types of things on occasion.

But she never, ever, forgot The Doctor. Didn't forget his silly grin, or ridiculous fashion choices. Didn't forget the way he hugged her, so tight that it felt as though she'd be crushed, yet she never felt more loved.

Those memories were hers.

After he carried her out of his time stream on Trenzalore she felt as if the whole of the universe had decided to fill up her head. It was horrifying. If The Doctor hadn't have been there she would've died.

But he _**had **_been there.

He held her as the plethora of memories assaulted her mind, making her scream and writhe in his arms. He comforted her with words in a tongue so beautiful it sounded like music. He was there for her through everything. Even when he passed out from exhaustion he never let go of her.

And eventually she was there for him.

Apparently being in your own time stream was exhausting.

The Doctor slept for the better part of two days. Clara stayed with him every second, because he would do the same if she was the one lying unconscious.

When he did wake up Clara hugged him like she would never let go.

1 Page


	3. Shadow

Shadow

Sometimes he felt like a shadow.

He just stayed in the background and let the universe turn.

He didn't like being a shadow. But he didn't usually have much choice in the matter.

She shone brighter than a sun.

Everything seemed to stop when she appeared. It might sound cliché, but to him she was the most beautiful being in creation

To him she was worth more than and amount of money. She was his reason for living, his very existence rested in her small hands.

Around her he was never a shadow. He felt more akin to a sunbeam. She made him radiate happiness every time she smiled, or held his hand, or was even remotely near him.

She was his energy.

His light.

His ship, sail, and anchor in the twisting, churning seas of reality.

She was his Clara.

He didn't feel like a shadow much any more.


	4. Goodbye

"Goodbye"

"I don't think were getting out of this one Doctor." Clara whispered over the bombs incessant ticking.

"Don't say that. I can do this. We'll get out of here. Promise." The Doctor insisted as he frantically pulled at the bombs plethora of wires.

Clara bit back a whimper.

"Do you believe in God Doctor?" She whispered again. Pressed as close to his body as she could.

"Hmm? Well. Not in the sense you're talking about Clara. I do believe that there is a higher power. Just not a physical manifestation of a omnipotent celestial being." The Doctor replied with a resigned sigh as he gave up on trying to diffuse the bomb.

"That's nice. I'd like to think that there is something after death that someone is looking after the universe. But you're as close to that person as I can fathom."

'Don't say that Clara." The Doctor pleaded staring straight into her soulful eyes. "I'm not a god. I'm not even a prophet. I simply am, just as everyone else is. I try my best with the cards I've got."

"I know…" She said in a small voice. It's just, sometimes I feel so lonely. And you're the only person outside of my parents that have cared for me like that. And you might not think you're all that. But you being there for me means more than you could possibly know."

"Oh but I do know Clara! Every time I look into your eyes I see the universe reflected. Your smile literally lights up the room! I love you Clara Oswald. And don't you forget that." He said and pulled her in for one last kiss.

The timer ticked down from ten and a final whisper was heard.

"Don't you dare run. Cause this time _**I **_remember _**you**_. And I'm not going to forget anytime soon."


	5. Dreams

"Dreams"

Clara had nightmares a lot.

She hadn't used too. But, after Trenzalore she had difficulty adjusting to being in one head again. So she didn't sleep nearly as much as she should've. And she worried The Doctor to no end with her carelessness in regards to her own wellbeing.

She didn't like worrying him.

But, sleeping was something that she needed to avoid at all times. After dying thousands of times nightmares become a real and terrifying reality.

Besides, she didn't need that much sleep anyway. Even if The TARDIS had finally come to terms with her existence and made her a room. Or, she had a Time Lord to curl up with at night.

She wouldn't sleep.

She _**would not sleep.**_

But then again he did look very comfy lying on that overly plush couch. And, it was awfully cold…

Lying down couldn't hurt. Could it?

No.

Plus, she hadn't seen The Doctor at all day. And that simply wasn't allowable.

So she silently padded into the library and settled on the couch where The Time Lord lay sleeping, curling against him for warmth. The Doctor shifted in response to her sudden presence and sleepily blinked awake.

"Clara?" he whispered into her auburn hair.

"Hmm." Came the muffled reply.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Just cold." She mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"'K." he replied and pulled her closer.

"'love you chin." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Clara." He replied with a smile and closed his eyes again before a thoughtful look crossed his face and he blinked up at her. "Are you feeling all right? You haven't slept a lot lately."

"I'm alright." She lied through her teeth. "I haven't been tired."

"Oh. You should still sleep though. Human's need a lot of sleep." He replied.

"I'm alright Doctor. Honest. You're the one who needs rest, seeing as you haven't slept at all this week." She retorted, trying to cover up her exhaustion.

"I have nightmares too." He whispered in a small voice.

"I know." She answered, not surprised at this revelation. "I'm just dealing with a lot love, sleep is of little priority."

"D'you want to talk about it? I mean, I'll always listen. Promise." He said, completely serious.

Clara responded by snuggling closer into his side, and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I understand." He whispered into her hair. "And I can't promise that the nightmares will stop, but I can, and I will stay with you. If that helps…" he trailed off, self-conscious of the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"It does. So much, really." She smiled happily against the skin of his neck. "Being around you always helps."

"I love you too." He smiled with her. "Will you get some sleep now?"

He never got a reply as she was already fast asleep.


	6. Small Town Girl

_"_Small Town Girl"

"Would you care to dance?" A tall, gangly, but strangely adorable guy asked Clara Oswald. She surveyed the rest of the club, taken aback that someone would ask _her _before regaining her composure and looking him over.

"You gonna tell me your name before you ask me to dance?" she replied with a smirk.

The oddly dressed man looked sheepish for a second before introducing himself as John Pond. He was there with his sister and new brother-in-law up from Leadworth when he noticed she looked lonely. He then grinned and asked her name.

"Clara Oswald." She replied. "Nice to meet you John, and yes, I would like to dance."

"Great name Clara, I love that name- wait, you will? Brilliant!" he exclaimed and all but dragged her onto the dance floor just as a new song began playing.

"I love this song!" she said happily and began swaying to the melody. He joined her. The whole club pulsed with dancing people, and the blaring country song, but Clara wasn't fazed. She had eyes only for John, who looked to be having the time of his life awkwardly dancing to Mumford and Sons. The song soon ended and an upbeat party song came on, they both danced until the pub closed.

"Do you need a lift home?" John asked Clara as they left the club a few hours later.

"D'you mind? I mean, I can walk. It isn't far." She answered awkwardly.

"No of course not! A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night!" he declared with a smile. "Besides, my sister's not expecting me home 'til dawn."

"If you insist." She continued a bit hesitantly.

"I do." He agreed.

"Alright then! Take me home chin boy." She said and grabbed his hand.

"Oi! Do you want a ride or not?" he exclaimed with a good natured smile.

"Don't like the chin thing? Fine then. Come along Pond."

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hurry Clara! We'll be late for dinner!"

"Hold on!" She yelled back. "You can't rush perfection." John smiled at this.

"What do you think?" She asked as she walked down the steps. Her small body was draped in a wine red gown, dark auburn hair tumbling down onto her shoulder in ringlets.

"I think-wow. You look gorgeous. I mean properly gorgeous." He replied truthfully, loving the smile that graced her lovely face.

"Meeting your family is important. I mean, I thought I should dress nicely." She said self-consciously.

"You're perfect." He reassured. "Now then, shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

"So you're the girl we've heard all about." John's sister said with a smile when Clara and John saw her in the restaurants lobby.

"I'm Clara Oswald." She greeted the ginger woman courteously. "Lovely to meet you."

"The same to you Clara. I'm Amelia, but everyone calls me Amy." Amy replied with a smile. "And this," She gestured to a medium sized, brown haired man. "Is my husband Rory."

"Nice to meet you Clara." He said simply.

"Likewise." She replied.

"So, how's my wee brother treating you Clara?" Amy questioned with a smile after they'd ordered.

"He's great." Said Clara truthfully, earning a smile from her boyfriend. "A real Romeo." Amy and Rory laughed, not missing Clara and John's red flushed cheeks.

"Do you wanna stay tonight?" Clara wondered as they drove to her apartment after dinner.

"Will Mr. Maitland care?" he questioned in return.

"No, he and the kids are on vacation in Italy."

"Then yes, Clara Oswald. I would love to stay."

"The Stars are beautiful tonight." Clara mused as her and the newly graduated Doctor John Pond walked in the best star-watching field in Leadworth.

"Quite." He replied absently. She had noticed that he seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Do you ever wish you could see them for real? Like in a spaceship?" she wondered, pausing to stare up into the vast cosmos.

"All the time." He responded wistfully, gazing wonderingly at the stars, then her. She looked so very beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes glinting like the stars they marveled at. "But, the stars are nothing compared to you."

"Do you really think so?" she questioned, smiling at him in awe.

"I know so." He replied, as sure about what he was about to do as he was about the fact that the Earth turned, or he was twenty-seven, or that he was hopelessly in love with a girl that shined brighter than stars. "Clara," he said. "We've been together for three years now. I finally have a job, and you can finish getting your teaching degree, everything's stable. I've been waiting for a good, no, perfect moment for so long." He dropped to one knee and pulled out a little blue box. "I love you Clara. I've loved you for so long, and I want to stay with you forever. I don't really have many words to describe how very perfect you are so I'll ask this. Will you marry me?" he opened up the box to reveal and silver ring, with a star shaped diamond, which was circled by smaller, deep blue stones. He looked up at her expectantly, the star light illuminating his light blue eyes.

"Yes." She said simply. He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

**_Authors Note; I was playing around with the multiverse theory a bit and this was the result! I owe this chapter to Spotify, and it's greatness. _**


End file.
